


Arthur's new passion

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur found a new passion





	Arthur's new passion

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and pressed his lips together. Arthur had discovered his passion for cooking after he broke his leg playing footie and being left with nothing to do but watch daytime TV for weeks. He had taken to all those afternoon cooking shows and as he put the plate down in front of Merlin, he had looked like he wanted to be the next Jamie Oliver or Heston Blumenthal.

Just that he wasn't. What he showed in passion, he lacked in skill and not matter how carefully Merlin suggested they would cook together, so he could keep an eye on the goings-on in the kitchen, Arthur insisted that he could do it himself. With the help of his good friends 'Jamie's Friday night feast' and youtube.

Merlin had tried the polite thing and at least try everything that Arthur had set before him in the past weeks, but he was at his wit's end. What was on the plate now wasn't food, it was a crime against the ingredients. Everything was either still too raw or overcooked, if not burnt, there was too much oil on the plate and Merlin didn't even dare guessing what this oddly looking lump on the side was.

The eager smile slid off Arthur's face. "You look like I'm the worst cook ever."

'No, you're not' would have been the polite thing to say, but Merlin didn't bring it over himself to say so. Arthur was the kind of cook who could burn water.

Slowly, Arthur pulled the apron off and slid into the chair across from Merlin. "I am the worst cook ever. Just say it."

"Arthur..." Merlin took a deep breath.

Arthur just looked stubborn and disappointed.

"How about...I give Mario at the corner a call?" Merlin suggested.

"You hate when we order pizza. Is this so bad that you rather have pizza?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not about pizza. Mario makes wonderful other dishes and meals, too. And he offers cooking classes."

Of course, Arthur argued and pouted and felt insulted, but Merlin loved the proud look on his face when he finished the class six weeks later and got handed a certificate and an apron with his name embroidered on it.

"Now I'll cook dinner for you!"

Merlin grabbed Arthur by the collar the moment they entered their place. "First, let me kiss the cook...you can make breakfast tomorrow morning."


End file.
